big_brother_virtualfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 18: Power Struggle
To go home, go to Home 'BIG BROTHER 18: POWER STRUGGLE' Introduction On Launch Night, 19 Houseguests entered the Big Brother House. This season re-introduced the HoH and PoV. Even though there were HoH and PoV Competitions and it was played like the original version, the public voted to evict, unless one week Pandora's box was opened and it was a Houseguest Eviction Week. Each week Pandora's Box would be offered to one of the Houseguests. All competitions were held in the Coliseum. Later on, 2 evictees turned into 1 Houseguest and re-entered the House as the 20th Houseguest that season. New/Revised Things #'Competitions - '''Return of the HoH and PoV Competitions, but in each competition, the Public would play to win HoH or PoV and vote for the nominees or PoV winner #'Nominations - 3 Houseguests are nominated each week for eviction #'The Public - '''The Public competes in the HoH and PoV Competitions each week to try and steal the power from the Houseguests. If they win HoH, they choose the Nominees. If they win the PoV, they remove and replace someone that is nominated. #'Instant Evictions - 'No PoV, just HoH, Nominations and Eviction #'Twin Twist - 'After Week 4, the 2 Evictees returned in Week 6 as one Houseguest to restart their game #'Voting - 'The Public vote to evict unless Houseguest Eviction is released from Pandora's Box #'Jury - 'Last 7 to be evicted (9th - 3rd). Even though the Public decides the Houseguest evicted each week, the Jury decides the winner, from the final 2, to win the season. #'Finale - 'Last 2 Houseguests are in the Final Pandora's Box *Week 1 Abby - Instant Eviction *Week 2 Tori - Houseguest Eviction *Week 3 George - Double Eviction *Week 4 Josh - Double Eviction *Week 5 Lucas - Next week's HoH *Week 6 Shannon - Houseguest Eviction *Week 7 Tori - Double Eviction *Week 8 Preston - Instant Eviction *Week 9 Mark - Instantly Nominated *Week 10 Brian - Instant Eviction *Week 11 Cristina - Houseguest Eviction *Week 12 Big Brother - Everyone is up *Week 13 Big Brother - Double Eviction Alliances *Week 1 to Week 5 - Tori, Josh, Diana *Week 1 to Week 4 (Blondies) - Cristina and Sophie *Week 2 to Week 13 - Cristina and Michael *Week 2 to Week 8 (Evil Evictors) - Mikayla, Shannon, Samantha, Tori *Week 3 to Week 6 - Mikayla, Desmond, Diana *Week 4 to Week 12 (Relationship) - Tori and Mark *Week 4 to Week 13 (Get Desmond Out Alliance) - Sophie, Michael, Josh, Lucas *Week 7 to Week 7 - Brian and Abby *Week 8 to Week 13 - Cristina, Lucas, Josh + Sophie *Week 10 to Week 12 - Michael and Mark Enemies *Week 4 - Desmond vs. House *Week 9 - Lucas (and House) vs. Anthony Weekly Results Orange - HoH | Blue - Nominated | Purple - PoV | Red - Evicted | Pink - Jury | Black - Not in the game yet | Silver - Runner-Up | Gold - Winner *Week 3 - Abby was the HoH and won the PoV, but did not use it *Week 6 - Sophie and Josh returned to the House as one Houseguest *Week 12 - No more HoH, Houseguests nominate each other *Week 13 - Houseguests nominated each other *Week 14 - Public voted for the Final 2 *Finale - Eviction Results *Week 1 Tom was the first person to be evicted from the Big Brother House. The order was: Tom, Jessie, Diana *Week 2 There was a 7-7-0 tie to evict between Samantha and George. Ultimately, the HoH, Shannon broke the tie by voting to evict Samantha. She was the second person to be evicted from the Big Brother House. *Week 3 Diana was the third person and Jessie was the fourth person to be evicted from the Big Brother House. The order was: Diana, Jessie, George *Week 4 Josh was the fifth person and Sophie was the sixth person to be evicted from the Big Brother House. The order was: Josh, Sophie, Michael *Week 5 George was the seventh person to be evicted from the Big Brother House. The order was: George, Desmond, Tori *Week 6 By a vote of 10-0-0, Desmond was the eighth person to be evicted from the Big Brother House. *Week 7 Shannon was the ninth person and Abby was the tenth person to be evicted from the Big Brother House. The order was: Shannon, Abby, Cristina *Week 8 Mikayla was the eleventh person to be evicted from the Big Brother House. The order was: Mikayla, Michael, Cristina *Week 9 Anthony was the twelfth person to be evicted from the Big Brother House and the first jury member. *Week 10 Josh + Sophie were the thirteenth person to be evicted from the Big Brother House. The order was: Josh + Sophie, Cristina, Mark *Week 11 Preston was the fourteenth person to be evicted from the Big Brother House. It was a Houseguest Eviction and the vote was 2-1-0 with Mark receiving 1 vote and Brian receiving none. *Week 12 Mark was the fifteenth person to be evicted from the Big Brother House. The order was: Mark, Tori, Cristina, Lucas, Brian, Michael. *Week 13 Cristina was the sixteenth and Michael was the seventeenth person to be evicted from the Big Brother House. The orde was: Cristina, Michael, Lucas. *Week 14 Tori was the eighteenth person to be evicted from the Big Brother House. The order was: Tori, Lucas, Brian. *'FINALE Brian was the winner of Big Brother 18: Power Struggle and Lucas was the runner-up (ninteenth evicted). The jury vote was 5-2.